How Life Took a Right Turn
by sadlyhuman1997
Summary: Breezy and the girls have been in a band together almost a year now, they are inseparable. They all move to Santa Carla to continue rockin' it out onstage and offstage together. That is, until they meet their new #1 fans: the lost boys. But local vampires aren't the only paranormal creatures lurking in the dark, could a certain newcomer be hiding something?
1. Meet the Band

MY P.O.V:

I lean down to look back in the mirror, and decide I'm officially having a freaking litter of kittens. The show starts in 15 minutes, and my hair won't stay put! As I continue to struggle with my hair, I see out of the corner of my eye, Krysta sneaking up on me. Before I have time to react or even prepare myself, she brushes a feather across the back of my neck. I hate that! It's my one tickle spot and she knows it. While I'm yelling at her and attempting to use every curse word I know, she's busy holding her sides and laughing her ass off.

"Krysta! I don't have time for this, please help me fix my hair!" she comes over, feather still in hand and sets it down before taking the bobby pins out of my hair. She then picks up my brush and runs it through my platinum blonde hair, sprays it with some water, and before I know it, my hair is perfectly in place. Krista must have magic fingers or something because before, I couldn't fix it to save my life.

"Thanks now get lost." I wave her off. I then look back in the mirror so I can apply one last coat of mascara. Krysta is extremely quiet. Unless something of dire importance needs to be said she doesn't say a word. She has waist length raven black hair. I've always been jealous of how shiny and straight it is. She was blessed with large hazel eyes and lips the perfect shade of pink. She's the tallest of all of us; I think she's like 5'11 or something crazy like that. Krysta is like my second in command, even though she isn't my best friend. My best friend is Dawn. Dawn and I have known each other since as long as I can remember. We actually started the band. Dawn has a slim figure, gray cat-like eyes, and wavy chestnut hair that stops a few inches below her chest. She just has a look about her that screams classic beauty, and she can pull it off without even a trace of makeup. Then there's also Jayme, who has crazy curly blonde hair- shoulder length, and pretty caramel eyes. She's the party animal. Similar to her twin sister, but instead of long curly hair, Gabbi has short straight hair with black streaks and instead of caramel eyes, hers are more of a yellowish-green. They are the loud mouths of the group. I turn around and head backstage. I shout to anyone listening,

"Where's my other boot?!" Eliza pops up from behind her guitar case that is currently being propped up on a rusty old folding chair. She grabs something off the floor and hands it to me; it's my missing combat boot.

"Here Breezy, Krysta was hiding this from you." She says with a small grin. I smirk

"Of course she was." We both laugh. Eliza is awesome. Even though we have little in common, she always sticks up for me. Eliza has long dark brown hair with magenta layered into it, which reaches all the way down to her butt. And she's always sporting a dark purple leather jacket. I walk to the other side of the stage and side step Laurie. She's busy chasing one of her drumsticks, I giggle. Laurie is so clumsy, which is funny since she is our drummer. She has such an awkward persona, but when she's banging away on her drums, it all just slips away. Laurie has pale skin and freckles. She has natural light red hair that she always has up in a bun. (I don't think I have ever seen it down) and to die for forest green eyes. Last but not least there is Carey. She is like my little sister. She's the youngest, at a whopping age of 16. And even though she is a minor, her parents didn't give two shits when she asked if she could come with us to Santa Carla. So now Krysta is her legal guardian... not really but the legal shit had to be taken care of. Carey has beautiful honey blonde hair and tan skin. She's very small; she's only like 5'4. So how ages go; Carey is 16, Jayme and Gabbi are 18, Eliza is 19, Dawn and I are 20, Laurie is 21, and Krysta's 23. Right when I was about to put my boot on, Krysta and Gabbi come up and snatch it out of my hands. My blood is boiling by this point. Even with all this shit going down, Krysta somehow still finds time to screw with me. I don't know why, maybe because I'm always the one in the spotlight, being lead singer and all, but for some reason when it comes to teasing and pranks, I'm almost always the victim. I get up and try and grab my boot out of Gabbi's hand, but she decides it's cool to play monkey in the middle and tosses it over to Krysta. Even though I'm only couple inches shorter than her I still couldn't grab it back. I practically scream at the skyscraper of a woman. She finally gets bored, tosses it into the trash bin nearby, and goes to tune up her bass guitar. I go over to Carey to make sure she has all the cords in place. I grab my microphone to do some tests. If the band is famous at all, it's famous for the amount of girls we have. Eight girls is a lot, but we need every single one, especially since I got screwed with the impossibility of being multi-talented. So I'm the lead singer, Jayme and Dawn are my backup singers, Eliza and Gabbi are both guitarists, Krysta is bass guitarist. Laurie is the drummer. And Carey plays the keyboard when needed, and she handles a technical shit, that of which I don't know a thing about.

"Breezy, curtains coming up." says Matt. He's the owner of this stage thingy, which resides on the boardwalk in Santa Carla. I glance back at Laurie. She gives me the signal so I know that she is ready. I look at the rest of the girls; they also signal they are as ready as they'll ever be. Eliza nudges my shoulder, and points to my feet. I look down and one of my boots isn't fully zipped. I quickly zip it up, and mouth my thanks to Eliza. She just gestures and 'no prob' back to me. When I see Jayme and Dawn vocalizing, I say

"Oh shit." under my breath, and turn around. There are at least 500 people here, bigger crowd than what you would get back in Colorado. I take a quick sip of water, and start singing along with my backups.

David's P.O.V:

Just a normal everyday night in the caves, like always. Nothing ever changes. Santa Carla might occasionally get a new resident, but for the Lost Boys, they didn't last long. It's sad to say all the excitement has been sucked (pun intended) from him and his brothers lives, but its true. Just the same thing; get up, drive to the boardwalk, maybe ride the carousel, grab a 'bite' to eat, and then head home.

"David?" I turn towards Dwayne. He looks like I just burned all his books-maybe not as drastic.

"Hmmmm?" Is all I put out.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off lately, even when we feed you don't look like your having fun." He shoots back. Paul pops up in front of me and adds

"Yea what's up with that? You're usually the one enjoying it the most." I see Marko sit across from me on the fountain, chewing on his thumb nail. Even though he didn't say anything, I knew he was just as curious. As they waited for a response from me, Paul got up and went over to his rock box as he called it, and started to turn the dials. I sat on my wheelchair / throne hunched over trying to conjure up the correct way to respond. I sigh and I look up at Dwayne.

"I feel like something's not right. Almost like my life is missing something." They all look at me like I'm crazy. I continue,

"It's just started feeling that way a couple of days ago, just out of nowhere, bam. And there's some points when I feel like I've almost got what will complete me, like I'm supposed to find it, but I don't know what I'm looking for." Paul looks as dumb as a blonde can get, Marko looks like he's trying to take what I said and decode it. And Dwayne is just mulling it over like he knows something I don't.

"When do you most feel like you almost have it?" Dwayne asks. I pause for about half a minute, then say,

"I guess it's mostly when we're out, like at the boardwalk I guess. Why?" His only response is,

"Well then, I guess its time we head to the boardwalk."

MY P.O.V:

The curtains close, and I turn to the girls and give them a very enthusiastic thumbs up. We all join in a group hug, and then head backstage.  
I go to a little room that's used as a sort of dressing room, and grab all our stuff. I go to exit the stage to meet up with the girls. I get outside on to the boardwalk I see Krysta and Dawn chatting while the rest of the girls are gathered around a table next to concession stand.

"Hey. Here's your guys' stuff." I say is I hand out bags sand jackets. I put my own leather purse over my shoulder. Jayme and Laurie both give me hugs and Jayme asks,

"What do you want to eat? We have to eat here since there is no food at the apartment." I groan. I keep putting off going to the store.

"Umm just get me a cheese burger, hold the onion. Thanks J.J" she smiles, pecks me on the cheek, and skips away. I slowly wander away from the girls so I can clear my head. So when we get home, I have to make a grocery list, keeping in mind all the girls' likes and dislikes when it comes to food. I was actually stupid enough to take responsibility for the stalking of the fridge and the cooking of the food. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All us girls live in a rather sizable apartment with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Dawn and I share a bedroom which I guess is considered the master bedroom with the bathroom and walk-in closet attached to it. Krysta and Eliza share the second biggest room with its own bathroom also. The twins share a room, and so do Laurie and Carey. They all share the biggest bathroom attached to both rooms. I sigh and look out at the ocean; I've always wanted to live in California, now I've got it. Not to mention I get to share it with the most kick ass roommates ever. I turn around and head back to the girls.

Dwayne's P.O.V:

I don't think I've ever seen David like this. Scratch that, I KNOW I've never seen David like this. For the first time since I've met him, he actually looks un-sure of himself. I honestly don't know for sure what he's going through but from what he said I'm betting my money it's a person he's sensing on the boardwalk. I mean what else could it be? Out of all of us I'm the one who actually listens to what Max tells us, I remember when Marko changed and joined us, and Max said there are people out there that are sort of meant to be mates of vampires. But more often than not, these humans die off before their found so it's kind of rare for a vampire to find a mate. But from what he's told us you're supposed to be able to sense them. But typical David probably wasn't listening during that little speech and that's why he has no idea what the fucks going on. Dumbass. As we leave the cave I pour buckets of water into the fire pits. Somehow it's always been my job to light them and put them out. When I get on my bike I wait for David to start going before I do, it's only respectful. He's the leader after all. As we make our way to the boardwalk I catch a glimpse of David's expression. He looks nervous... or he's really pissed, it was always hard to tell with him.

MY P.O.V:

I throw away all our plates and un-used napkins- I guess it's not really lady like to lick your fingers but who have I got to impress? All us girls make our way to the truck, if fits nine people- 11 or 12 if you really pack it in.

"You guys go ahead, ill walk." I say as they get in. Laurie pauses,

"You sure?"

"Yea, you know I like my alone time. And I have my mace and pocket knife, ill be fine." She hesitates then finally gets into the truck. They pull away. I watch them until they're out of sight. I sigh and make my way onto the beach. Its so peaceful here, even with the boardwalk only yards away, it's so much more relaxing the over populated cities of Colorado. I take out my phone and as expected Carey is already blowing it up:

10:17pm- why r u walking?

10:18pm- r u ok?

10:19pm- just gr8, ur not in a mood again r u?

10:21pm- ANSWR MEEEE

10:23pm- f u just f u

10:24pm- k seriously, im getting kinda worried...

10:26pm- breezy?

I put my phone back in my pocket. I don't feel like responding. One of the girls will set her straight. I look at the moon... it's full tonight.


	2. New Knowledge

David's P.O.V:

I'm really starting to freak out. Dwayne keeps giving me this knowing look as we walk around the boardwalk. Marko looks like hes off in his own little world. And Paul being Paul, is flirting with a trio of teenage girls by the cotton candy stand; typical. As we make the rounds, Dwayne occasionally asks me if I'm getting that feeling again.

"No, I don't feel it at all..." I say with slight disappointment. I glance behind me to find Marko running off followed by Paul. Before I can mention it to Dwayne, He's already chasing after them. 'Well this better be good.' When I catch up to the boys, I find them all hiding behind some overgrowth looking intently out at the shoreline. Scratch that; they are looking intently at a figure on the shoreline.

"What the hell-"

"shhhh!" Marko cuts me off. I'm gonna go ahead and sound like the ultimate drama queen and say, 'Oh hell no, He better have a good fucking reason for that.'

Marko's P.O.V:

She's the one, she's gotta be. It's like a fuzzy feeling that gets more like electricity the closer you get. I need to get closer. I look over at Dwayne.

" This is what Max was talking about, isn't it?" Dwayne glances at David, then nods. David starts to spazz out,

" Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Dwayne chuckles and responds,

" I guess I've put you through enough torture. That feeling you've been having, it's caused by the presence of your destined mate." He waits for David's reaction. David refuses to give him the satisfaction.

" So what does that have to do with her? I'm not getting that feeling at all." Everyone remains silent. David looks at the girl, then at Dwayne, then at Marko, then the girl, then Marko, the girl, Marko... a look of sudden realization overtakes David's expression.

" Oh."

Dwayne's P.O.V:

Sometimes I swear David is dumber than a fucking box of rocks. If he'd just listen to Max when he told us what he was telling us was important, David would just save us all the headache. As i look out at the girl on the beach then at Marko, I can almost see the invincible link between them. And I can tell it's taking every ounce of his very being not to rush over to her and close the unbearable distance between them. From what I understand, David is feeling the same thing with someone else. Which means another mate is in Santa Carla.

My P.O.V:

This is awesome. I just can't get over the fact that I finally got away from home. As I walk along the beach with boots in hand, I start to get that feeling that I'm being watched. I look around. No one is on the beach, and the boardwalk is too far away for someone there to see me. I must be crazy. I head towards the stairs that lead up to the boardwalk, when i hear the sound of sand crunching below someones feet behind me. I turn around and I don't see anyone. I gaze out at the ocean one last time, and turn back around and run right into a very hard, very muscular wall.


	3. Haven't Seen You Around Before

Marko's P.O.V:

I felt an incredibly strong shockwave when she ran into me. This is insane. When Max told us about mates, I laughed it off thinking of it as more of a myth. But it's real-too real. As I look down all I see are smoky grey eyes full of mystery and amazement: she's absolutely beautiful. I realize I'm staring at her like an idiot, and back up a couple feet.

"I'm sorry, should probably watch where I'm going." She said breathlessly. I respond,

"No it was totally my fault." Her cheeks change to a faint shade of pink as she bites her lower lip and starts to walk around me. She gets about three more feet before I can't take it anymore and I grab her shoulder. She turns towards me. I stammer,

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." she pauses for a moment, then says with a slight grin,

"It's Brezina, but I go by Breezy."

"Will I see you around?" I say, unsteadiness filling my tone.

"Possibly..." she says. And with that she walks off into the crowd. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't stutter, and I sure as shit don't get nervous. Usually I don't take no for an answer, I just take what I want... well I guess it's safe to say that hell has officially frozen over.

My P.O.V:

What the fuck. That guy was so freaking hot. He was sexy beyond belief, and he seemed nervous about me? All I know is that I'm gonna have to hitch a ride with that guy next time I'm on the boardwalk.

I continue down the line of stores and stop at a video store. When I walk in I see rows and rows of movies. I glance at the check out counter and see a bushy haired girl helping a customer. I walk up to the romance section; kind of in that mood if you catch my drift. I pick up one of my all time favorites, Titanic. I've always thought Leonardo Decaprio was smoking', but after that encounter with Mr. Hottie, he does absolutely nothing for me. Nothing compared to those luscious curls, those sea green eyes... Oh shit. I was so engrossed with his eyes and his angelic face that I didn't even look at the rest of him. Well I'm sure if the rest is even half as good as his face it will be totally worth it. Now I REALLY want to run into him again.

I set the movie back on the shelf and head towards the comedy section. I glance at the clock above the register. It's 12:23 in the morning. Jeez that's at least a thirty minute walk home. Have I really been here that long? I sigh and make my way towards the door. Just when I'm about to make out of the store I run into a tall figure. When I look up I see light crystal blue eyes piercing into me with such determination. I want to back up, but his stare is so intense, my body won't move an inch. I see movement behind him, and the instant our connection breaks I step back a little. When I look at him again I see he has a platinum blonde mullet and is decked out in black from head to toe. The dude is a beacon of scariness. At first he looks fascinated, but as soon as the expression appears, it is gone. Now he has an almost sinister smirk on his face. Either he's trying to intimidate me, or he knows he's intimidating me. Doesn't make a difference for me, either way it's seriously freaking the fuck bunny out of me. Yes, I actually just said 'fuck bunny'.

The movement behind him makes its way towards me. Before I can register who it is, they already have their arm slung around my shoulders. What the hell? I struggle to turn my head to get a look at them. He's taller than the other creep; if that's even possible. And he has long honeyed blonde locks. He reminds me of that band, Twisted Sister. He has baby blue eyes, filled with warmth and humor; at least this one seems partially harmless. He's the first to speak.

"Well if it isn't Marko's girl! How's your night been girlie?" He says it like its some priceless joke; I don't get it. I unwrap his arm from around me and say,

"I don't know who or what your talking about, so if you'll excuse me..." I try to get around the creepy one but he steps in my way and says,

"What's the hurry?" the wild haired one chimes in,

"Yea baby, why don't you hang with us. We'll even give you a ride home." He would seem almost sincere if he would just get rid of that stupid smile that hasn't vacated the premises of his face since he walked in. They waited for my response. My god, they're actually serious. I'm lost for words for a moment, then say,

"Okay but we're staying on the boardwalk." Twisted sister pumps his fist into the air and triumphantly yells,

"Yes! And the party continues!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the store with Mr. Trench coat guy tailing behind us. What the hell did I get myself into...


	4. Meet the Fans

**Notes: **

I updated! oh, and when the whole montage of Breezy and Paul going on rides and playing games happens, this song seems like it would go good with it: Bela Lugosi's Dead (Bauhaus cover) by: CHVRCHES

David's P.O.V:

Marko's acting off the fucking handle tonight. I understand it's his soul mate or whatever, but get a grip dude. I mean he goes off and confronts her, but then just stands there slack jawed like a fucking idiot. When he saw her walking on the beach, he went practically haywire. Soooo I told him to go home. Dwayne ended up going with him to make sure he stayed put. Paul and I stayed behind to rustle up some grub. Just as we were following two very slutty and very stupid girls into an alleyway, Paul spotted the girl from the beach inside Max's store. Paul murmured,

"I don't know how it's possible, but her hair is even lighter than yours dude! that deserves a ribbon or somethin'." I punch him in the arm and make my way through the door. Just like I planned, she ran right in to me. When she looked up I got a good view of her face. I see sparkling gray eyes, soft facial features, and perfect porcelain skin. Her skin is almost too perfect. It's so pale, like her hair... she could easily pass for a vampire. But I know she's not because of her heartbeat. If it weren't for that I would think differently. I don't feel any body warmth coming off of her, she hasn't a trace of color in her cheeks, she doesn't even smell like a normal human at all, she's different. It's probably because she's a mate. Maybe it's to lessen her chances of being killed by other vampires. It would definitely make sense.

She looked very unsure about me, and she should be. We ended up convincing her to hang out with us; god only knows why she said yes. We walked around the boardwalk, she and Paul rode a bunch of rides, and they played almost every game. I was of a chaperone than anything else. Paul made it his life's mission to win her something at every single booth, and to choose the stupidest thing there. For instance, when he won ring toss, he picked out a big god-awful fluffy pink elephant. I've said it before and I'll say it again, the dude has got some serious problems, especially now. I mean for goodness sake, he's flirting with Marko's girl. I know it severely confused the girl when Paul said that earlier but it's true. One way or another she will be apart of the pack, and Marko's mate.

But back to my ranting about Paul being excruciatingly idiotic. The whole point of us even acknowledging the girl was to figure her out. We wouldn't want to get Marko's hopes up about any old bitch you can find on a street corner. We made our way over to the bikes. The girl sat on the railing they were propped up against.

"So…what are your names?" She said awkwardly. I gave her one of my signature grins.

"I'm David, and this is Paul." I responded. She gave one of the most innocent smiles I have ever seen. It's odd, She pulls it off so well…you wouldn't think someone like her could, because lets face it, she is hot. I casually look her up and down. She has a curvy but slender body, perfectly sized breasts; which you can see peeking out the top of her black corset that she has paired with tight leather pants, boots, and a leather jacket. And let's not forget to mention she's got a really nice ass. She has incredibly long blonde hair you just wan to sink your fingers into… okay, you know what; Paul would be crazy NOT to flirt with her.

And set looks aside, she's actually pretty cool. She likes bikes; she told us there was a time when she would make money racing them so she could move out here with her friends. Oh, and to top it off, she's a lead singer in a band that actually played the boardwalk earlier tonight. Bottom line: She's fucking perfect. I'm almost jealous of Marko. But at the same time, I know my destined mate is somewhere in Santa Carla, and I have yet to find her.

"What's your name, sweets?" when Paul says this, I snap out of my inner conflicted conversations. She hesitates, then says,

"My given name is Brezina Macintyre, but the girls call me Breezy." A rare name for a rare girl. Paul settles on his bike and says,

"Well Miss Macintyre, would you like a ride home?" she giggles-actually giggles when he says this, and jumps on the back of his bike. She hoots and howls with us as we rev our engines, and we set off down the boardwalk.


	5. Your Being Watched

Laurie's P.O.V:

I walk out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. When I see the clock on the stove, I slump on the edge of the counter. I'm so worried about Breezy. It's 2:47 in the morning and she's still not home yet. Just as I think this, I hear the front door open and close. I look around the corner and grin when I see Breezy struggling with her jacket.

"Hey B.B need a hand?' I say with a tinge of sarcasm. She jumps and turns around, holding her hand to her chest. There was a look of shock which was quickly replaced with a look of complete disdain. She begins to shout complete nonsense as she throws her set of keys in my general direction.

"Don't you fucking do that Laurie! I'm tired and my senses aren't so sharp right now…" She grumbles as she walks past me to go towards her bedroom door. I giggle.

"Goodnight beautiful!" She flips me off for the comment, and then walks through her door. That girl is definitely one of a kind.

Krysta's P.O.V:

I hear a door slam shut. I squint at my alarm clock and see it's almost 3 am. I jump out of bed and stealthily make way into the living room in a matter of seconds. I pull a 180 and see Laurie making coffee in the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh as I sit down at the kitchen table. Laurie turns towards me.

"Do you want coffee? I couldn't sleep, so I decided to start my day early…" She drones on about her insomnia has gotten considerably worse since the big move to Santa Carla.

"No, I'm gonna try to get more sleep before breakfast." But its not just her, I haven't been able to sleep a wink since moving here, and I know Eliza's the same way. We're all on edge. Because we know something's coming; something big, something bad, something sinister, and we all need to be ready to protect Brezina when it does…

Mystery P.O.V:

These girls have a death wish. Moving in such large numbers to a town with an already large number of supernatural creatures is just flat out dumb. And why the hell would they let the girl wander around alone? I thought the whole point of them bringing her here was so she stayed protected. And not a week after arriving she's already caught the attention of a coven of young vampires. All that's left to say is that Master will definitely not be happy about this.


	6. Protection

My P.O.V:

I can hear chattering coming from the living room. I slowly open my eyes and glance out the window to see it's almost dark. I hop out of bed and pull some jeans on. The Journey T-shirt I already have on is still semi-clean. (Meh) As I open my door and stroll out into the kitchen, I'm greeted with a bunch of 'hey's and 'what's up's. I grab my favorite coffee cup and turn around to the girls and shrug. As I turn on the Kureg maker; a gift sent from God above, it suddenly gets really quiet. I slowly turn back towards them. Aaaaand the most awkward staring contest, that was unannounced, happened. I look at each individual set of eyes, all with oddly vacant expressions.

"Ooooookay? What's going on?" My voice cracks. Dawn sets down her favorite book, In Cold Blood (if anybody cares), and comes over to me.

"Bre-bug, sit down hon." I sit down with her at the table. She only ever calls me that when she doesn't want me freaking out or jumping to conclusions; too late.

"I didn't kill anybody for drugs, I swear!" I slightly shout defensively. The air gets kind of heavy, then all the girls crack up. Eliza pipes up,

"This isn't intervention girl, your safe." She comes over to sit at the table as well.

"Sooooo, How was your walk home last night?" Dawn tries to ask nonchalantly, and fails. I let feelings of guilt slip onto my face.

"Well… I didn't exactly walk-" Laurie interrupts my pitiful confession,

"Ha! I knew she met someone, I knew it! I knew it!"

"Oh jeez, you're making it sound like I was in a total swoon-fest or something! It totally didn't go down like that. Yes, I met a guy but it happened for like a second. Then I met these other guys who ended up giving me a ride home. Who, by the way, I will only ever think of as friends. So don't be getting some sicky threesome fantasies stuck in your twisted little mind, Krysta!" She looks at me like I'm being paranoid,

"I would never-"I cut her off,

"Nope I saw that look, the instant you here something that has to do with cute boys, your imagination just goes through the damn roof!" She slowly sinks back down into the couch, knowing darn well I'm right. I grab my heaven in a cup and sit back down. Dawn starts up again,

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say that I would like to meet these boys." All the girls nod in agreement.

"Maybe after our next performance, I'll try to find them and maybe invite them here afterwards so you can meet them-"I get interrupted once again,

"No!" Dawn, Laurie, and Krysta all yell in sync. I scrunch my eyebrows. Dawn stutters,

"I-I mean, why don't we go get food with them? I mean, I think it would be kind of rude to invite them over, and not have something to offer them… don't you think?" I think about it, and then say,

"okay, cool." Eliza nods,

" well, sounds like a plan."

Dawn's P.O.V:

When I hear Breezy close our bedroom door, I sit back down and signal for all the girls to gather around. Once everyone is snuggly sitting around the small kitchen table, I wisper,

"Okay girls, we all know that Brezina's safety is of number one importance. The only reason we are meeting these boys is to make sure they aren't a danger to her. We don't wan to replay what happened back in Colorado." Carey buds in,

"So what happens if they are a danger?" I glance at everyone before responding.

"We do what we do best; we run."


	7. Dream on

Notes: please make sure to leave reviews, I would REALLY like to know what my readers think. Enjoy! :)

My P.O.V:

_I sit up, groggily wipe my eyes, and turn to pull the covers off to get out of bed. When my feet hit the ground, I don't feel the course carpet I'm used to feeling, I feel grass. I look down and graze my left foot over damp blades of grass, tickling the bottoms of my toes. 'What the actual fuck?' I look up and I see dark mountainsides contrasted with gloomy gray skies. I twirl around, noting instead of my usual sweats and wife beater, im wearing a long airy cream colored dress. I shake my head, 'What is happening to me?' I glance back over to where my bed was, and in its place is a large floor length mirror, which has an old iron embroidered frame on it. _

_I try to walk all the way around it, but it moves with me, keeping my reflection in full view. I sigh heavily and finally decide to walk towards it. But as I get closer, my reflection starts to change. When I get to be about a foot away, I see a girl I barely recognize staring back at me. I look at each individual feature. I soon realize,' She would look exactly like me if it weren't for the dark golden curls, beautiful tan skin, deep onyx green eyes… is she…me?' Her lips start to move urgently, like she's trying to tell me something very important. I just stare. She blinks at me, then points her index finger behind me. _

_I turn around and suddenly I'm in a dark room in what looks like an abandoned building. I can't find a door, 'weird' so I make my way over to a broken window in the corner. I look outside to see a street I recall from my childhood. I see two figures walking hand in hand down the street; right below me. They look so happy, like they don't have a care in the world. As they walk under one of the dull street lights, I recognize them instantly. They're my parents; well, younger versions of my parents. I also notice my mom is pregnant; with me._

_Suddenly I feel someone push me hard from behind into the wall, holding both of my hands behind my back._

"_Don't fight me Brezina, you wont win." Says a very deep and menacing voice. I can feel their breath on the back of my neck._

"_W-what do you want with me?" I say with slight pain from my current restraints. He chuckles darkly,_

"_Oh my dear sweet Brezina, you will know soon enough. Your _

_little friends wont be able to keep you from me much longer…"_

I jolt up out of bed, only seconds away from letting out an ear-splitting scream. But as I take in my surroundings, I swallow it down. I'm back in the confines of my room. I quietly slink over to the light-switch and flick it on. I let out a much needed breath and turn around to see a very disgruntled Dawn sitting up in her bed, looking at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Breezy?" she whips her head to look at the alarm clock sitting on the end table between our beds.

"Its barely 1:30 in the morning, are you okay hon?" she asks me in her concerned mother tone; I nod.

"Yea, im fine, just not tired. Im gonna go hang out in the living room. Sorry for waking you." She blinks then shrugs and goes to lay back down.

I sit down on the couch with remote and a jar of Nutella in hand. Nothing calms my nerves better than good ol' chocolate. I turn over to the news channel, and sink into the couch further. After a couple spoonfuls of chocolaty goodness, I exhale in contentment. Aside from the weird sleeping patterns all us girls have been having and that freaky ass dream, life couldn't be better. I twist the cap back onto the jar and set it on the floor beside the couch. I watch about an hours worth of pointless news casts, then I decide I've calmed down enough to try and get some more sleep in before our gig tonight at the boardwalk. I close my eyes and slowly fall into a blissful, creeper-free slumber.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

I will NOT be posting anymore chapters until I receive at least

ten more reviews critiquing my work. Again, this is my first fan fiction. I would greatly

appreciate getting tips and pointers on how I could further improve it. Many

thanks for the understanding.


	8. Flaunt it

Notes: For the girls outfits and hairstyles in this chapter and their full names, go to the link on my profile! Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chapter!

My P.O.V:

"Wake up BB! Wake UUUP! We have only about an hour before we have to be at the boardwalk, and you still have to help me with my hair!" I groan when I hear Carey yelling in my ear while nudging my shoulder so hard I almost fall face-first onto the floor. I catch myself on the arm of the couch, but still manage to give my knees a good case of rug burn.

"Ugh. Great Carey-Q! Guess my leather shorts I was planning on wearing are out of the question…" I say in irritation. She looks at my knees as I get up, and sucks in air between her teeth.

"Ooh, sorry Breezy! I didn't mean to…" she has a look of self disappointment on her face. I sigh and let a smile creep onto my face. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Come on; let's go do your hair. You can even borrow one of my shirts if you want." She cracks a full out grin.

"But you never let anyone borrow your clothes! Oh my goodness, thanks big sis!" She laughs and skips to my bedroom, no doubt wanting to take me up on my offer before I change my mind. I grunt softly as I make my way into my closet after her. Once me and Carey choose our outfits we shuffle into my bedroom. She decided she wanted to have a braided bun with some strands of hair framing her face.

"I know I'm good at doing other peoples hair Carey, but I don't know about this." I say uncertainly. She shrugs,

"I'm sure I'll like it no matter what." I look at her through the mirror

"Okay…" I sigh, finally giving in. With a little more convincing on Carey's part, I ended up doing both of our hair, makeup, and accessorizing. Carey's outfit was a silk maroon tank top, a pair of dark denim jeans, and simple black boots; all courtesy of my very own closet. My outfit consisted of my favorite black halter top, a dark gray cotton skirt with gold zippers on it, along with some floral patterned tights (the tights ended up being enough to cover my unsightly rug-burned knees) and some knee high studded combat boots.

After we put on our clothes, I went back to the bathroom to finish my hair, I decided to braid it while it was still wet from my shower. I blow-dried it and took it out of the braid. The result was pretty beach waves: simple but classy.

After I finished Carey's makeup I rushed her out of the bathroom. I went back, and started on mine. As I began to carefully apply my liquid eyeliner, I heard a scream. I poke my head out of the bathroom, and look at Carey. She just shrugs and continues to struggle with untangling her headphones. I jog out of my room and into the hall.

"What's going on?" I yell since I'm not sure which room the scream came from. Right as I say this, Krysta comes into the hall laughing.

"Poor Jaymeson had a minor heart attack because the clasp on her bra snapped!" she fills me in between breaths. A shirtless Jayme comes out of her room fuming.

"It's not funny ass-crack! That was my only bra!" she shouts at Krysta, then adds with a pout,

"And I've told you before not to use my whole first name! It's so boyish!"

"And that's exactly why I use it!" Krysta concludes, smirking. I cut in,

"Well sweetie, it looks like your doing the show bra-less." I say, trying not to laugh. Her eyes are as wide as saucers. I add,

"You'll be fine; the guys in the crowd will go bananas!" Krysta chooses now to bud in,

"Maybe even some girls!" Jayme throws down her fists and shrieks. Then turns and stalks back into her room. Me and Krysta look at each other, and then break out in laughter. I follow her back to her room and see Eliza coming out of their bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Just take a shower?" I ask, attempting small talk.

"Yup, I dyed my hair!" she chirps with excitement.

"Ooh, what color?"

"It's a purple hombre. It's my natural black on top, and it should fade to a bright purple at the ends. I just hope I didn't mess it up like last time…" Krysta snorts at the memory. A few months ago, Eliza was going to attempt a red hombre; it was supposed to be chocolate brown that faded to cherry red. But, well, it ended up this god-awful burnt orange color.

"I'm sure you did just fine." is all I say.

* * *

After I finish my makeup, Carey and I look through my overflowing jewelry box. She settles on a pair of sparkly hoops, and I grab some silver bangles. One of my number one rules when it comes to accessorizing; only choose one big piece of jewelry. More than that is going over board.

Once I grab my leather purse and keys I wait at the door for the girls. I hold the door open for them. One by one they are out the door and waling towards the truck. Dawn is wearing and AC/DC cut-off shirt, worn jean shorts with tights that have a swirly pattern on them, and black converse.

Gabbi is wearing a pink halter that stops above her dangley belly button piercing, some black leather pants that are laced up the sides, along with some studded black and pick cowboy boots.

Eliza has on a white corset top, a jean skirt, some black peep-toe ankle boots, and of course, her purple leather jacket.

And since Jayme couldn't wear a bra, she took my advice and decided to flaunt it. She is wearing a silver halter that laces down her back, skin tight jeans, and some studded high heels to complete the look.

Laurie is wearing a studded neon green bustier crop top with a black lace shirt, my leather shorts I let her borrow (what? I was feeling generous today!) and her red knee high converse.

And lastly, Krysta has on a strapless mint green tank, a knee length striped jean skirt, her fave combat boots, and has her leather jacket slung over her shoulder.

As we all pile into the truck, I'm shotgun; I look around at all the girls.

"We are one hot bunch, I must say." I let out a crooked grin. They all laugh at me, Laurie starts the truck, and we're are on our way.


	9. Lesson Learned

My P.O.V:

The crowd starts cheering, we all bow and blow kisses and whatnot, and the curtain comes down; another successful concert. This time I don't wait for the girls, and I'm the first outside. I make my way around the side of the stage, and walk along side the gate that leads towards the entrance of the boardwalk. I make a quick right, and soon I've come up on the boys' bikes. I go to lean on Paul's bike, noting they're nowhere to be seen. I just sigh and take out my phone.

Dawn- whered u go?

Me- well u said u guys wanted 2 meet the boys so I went 2 go find them. Meet us at the gate entrance.

Dawn- ok b careful!

Me- lol dont worry bout me!

Dawn- im tryin, but we arent familiar w/ this place yet, and u need 2 stay safe.

I slip my phone back in my pocket, and scan the boardwalk again. I catch a glimpse of David and some dark haired guy I haven't seen before slip into an alleyway with a couple girls. Well, guys definitely haven't changed much since Colorado: still choosing the sluttiest girls in sight. Just as I think this, I look down at my outfit. Well I guess I'm not much better, ha.

_That may be so, but there is so much more to YOU._

I turn around and don't see anyone behind me. What was that? I turn back around and come face to face, or rather, face to chest with someone. I look up, and see those beautiful golden curls and luminous green eyes that have haunted, well, most of my dreams for the past few days.

"H-hi." I say still kind of stunned.

"Knew I'd see you again. How has your night been Breezy?" I sigh. The way he says my name is just breathtaking. My mind starts to wander, creating sexy scenarios where he puts that seductive voice to even better use. 'Oh talk dirty to me.' I think. Soon realizing that I'm quoting Jason Derulo. And next thing I know, the music video is playing in my head, but instead of Jason, Mr. Sexy right here is in his place. And shirtless I might add. I see a hand waving in my face. I refocus on the person in front of me, and he starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" I start to get defensive, and for good reason.

"Oh, no reason. You zoned out for a minute there is all." he says, clearly not saying everything on his mind. I shrug it off. After a couple seconds I snap my head back up, scrunching my eyebrows. He raises his at me in question.

"I just realized something." I pause.

"What, that the sky is blue? Your gonna have to help me out here, cause its not like Ima mind reader, well…" I laugh, and flick him in the nose. He grabs my wrist.

"That's not very nice Breezy! I think you just hurt my oh so fragile feelings." He says, jutting out his bottom lip. If that isn't the most adorable thing I have ever seen! I blush, noticing he is still holding onto my wrist but began to rub circles with his thumb.

"I just realized, that you never told me your name!" I exclaim accusingly. He lets go of my wrist and puts up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, the only reason I know your name is because I asked you. You haven't once asked for mine." Well he's got me there. Huh, hot and intelligent.

"Fine mister. If I may be so bold as to ask what your name is?" he chuckles at my attempts at formalities. I cross my arms.

"Oh you're not getting it that easy. What's the magic word?" Oh my goodness, what is it with this guy? On one hand, I just want to be fed up with his games and walk away. On the other, the more he talks, the more I'm drawn in. I groan.

"Seriously? Why does there have to be so many prerequisites for me to get a damn name?" He smacks his knee and laughs. I grumble, and decide to play a little game of my own. While he's practically on the ground in a laughing fit, I use that time to hide behind a nearby souvenir stand. He starts to calm down, soon realizing I'm nowhere to be found. He has a disbelieving look on his face. He takes a couple steps inside the gate, doesn't see me, then walks back out and starts to look frantically down both sides of the boardwalk. He looks upset, and goes to lean on one of the bikes. I can't stand to see him so heartbroken. So I give up and sneak up behind him. I whisper in his ear,

"Aww, did you miss me?" he jumps up, and turns towards me. I notice his eyes were starting to tear up. Oh shit, I didn't mean to upset him that much!

"I thought you ditched me! I-I promise not to play games, just don't do that to me again!" I laugh and set my hands on the sides of his face.

"Oh, you're so adorable when you're flustered! I was just trying to teach you a lesson; I didn't mean to freak you out so much." I smile. He grabs my hands from his face, and holds them in his own. He's pouting.

"What? Are you okay? Look I really didn't mean to upset you…" He drops my hands and begins to walk away. I walk up behind him and grab his arm. I feel guilty.

"I'm really sorry…" I try desperately to put that smile back on his beautiful face. I try to turn him towards me. He has a betrayed look on his face. I don't know what to do. His frown starts to twitch. All of a sudden, he breaks out in another fit of laughter. I punch him in the arm.

"Oh my god, you were so faking it!" I yell at him. He continues to laugh.

"Hey, I just thought I'd teach you a lesson." He says, smirking. I scoff.

"Don't use my own words against me!" I poke him in the side.

"Seriously though, what's your name? Cause if you don't tell me, I'll just come up with one and trust me, you won't like it." He starts to rub his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. He then chuckles.

"My name is Marko." Huh. It actually suits him very well. But I still couldn't help but think of that game, Marco polo…

"Breezy! There you are!" I turn towards the entrance, and see the girls coming towards us. Marko inches closer to me. Dawn comes up next to us, and the girls crowd around the bikes.

"Who is this Breezy?" Dawn looks Marko up and down, clearly enjoying the sight.

" Mine! I call dibs." I say in a joking manner, while wrapping my arms around Marko's torso. We all laugh.

"Dawn, this is Marko. Marko, this is Dawn, my very best friend. And these are my girls; Laurie, Jayme, Gabbi, Krysta, Eliza, and Carey." I say pointing to each girl individually. He blows out a puff of air.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls, but I'll be honest, I suck with names so I'm sorry if I get them wrong." Krysta looks up from David's bike, and says,

"That's okay, don't expect me to remember yours either." I laugh at her bluntness. Well this is going to be fun.


End file.
